And the Winner is:
by Random Guise
Summary: A chance to celebrate after the ending of the 1994 movie "Stargate". I don't own the characters from the film and the only other world I've been to is in my head.


**A/N: What happened not long after the ending of the 1994 movie "Stargate".**

* * *

And the Winner is:

"I'd like to thank you all for attending our gathering here tonight" Lieutenant General W.O. West spoke to the small crowd seated in the conference room. "Our last mission, to the Kaliam galaxy, is one that has stretched far beyond any of mankind's achievements previously recorded. To those that made it back, and just as importantly to those that didn't, I salute you." West gave a quick, crisp salute. Many of the people in the audience returned the gesture.

He continued on. "When the artifacts were first excavated in 1928, we had no inkling of what they represented; in fact, Dr. Jackson's discovery wasn't truly researched until after World War II - when more time and resources could be devoted to its study. When the potential for the threat to the world's security was realized, the gate was moved here to the Creek Mountain facility where any potential harm could be contained while at the same time maintaining security. To some of you, this has been your home for more than two years." Dr. Barbara Shore nodded in the audience, as did a few others. "As to why we are gathered this evening, I now yield the floor to Dr. Catherine Langford."

The general stepped aside and an older woman stepped up to the microphone and smiled. "If you think two years is a long time, trust me when I say I've been working longer on this than any of you" she quipped, drawing laughter from the audience. "But as painstaking as the research has been in all these years since my father's discovery, it has been a drop in the bucket compared to the quantum leap in progress we've made in the last two months. And we couldn't have done it without the contributions of each and every member of our team. We could have every person stand individually while their name is called out, but instead I'd like to hand out a few awards." General West rolled his eyes; this wasn't some season-ending school event, and only the large number of civilians kept him from putting the kibosh on it.

A curtain parted behind Dr. Langford, revealing a table with several small trophies on them. As she reached over and grasped one, it could be seen that each had a figure of an ankh on it. "Our first award goes to someone who proved that you need to push beyond your normal comfort zone and discover new areas when the need arises. This Explorer award goes to Logan Phive." No one responded, and after a moment she said "I guess Logan isn't here today; maybe he'll show up in the future to claim his award."

She put the trophy off to the side and took another. "This award goes to the person who most stepped up their game in our research, and although his translation skills might have been average to begin with, under Dr. Jackson's tutelage they have improved greatly. The Most Improved award goes to Dr. Gary Meyers." The audience clapped as Dr. Meyers reluctantly walked up and accepted his trophy.

"I still think Budge is a valuable and serviceable translation reference" he said meagerly before sitting back down.

Grabbing another trophy, she continued on. "Next up we recognize the person who kept the home fires burning in the IT arena during all of our development and acquisition phases. He always complained, but he always got results when we needed them and I don't think our people would have made it safely home if he hadn't held off on the Windows upgrade single-handed until after they returned. For the Defensive Player of the Year award I'm talking of course about Mitch Dauss." At the mention of his name Mitch walked up and casually accepted the award with just a wave, almost dropping it in the process as he left the stage area. "He's more at home on the keyboard, folks" she joked.

"The winner of the Offensive Player of the Year award is no longer with us, sadly. But in the task to prove the world beyond the stargate would support life we needed a special member of the team, one that would be able to step first into the unknown and relay back vital information to our base here. Even with the loss, we are already designing the next generation model for future use. For this award, the winner is our own probe Model 44, nicknamed by the team as 'Fred'; representing the design team and all the work they do and accepting the award, I call on Dr. Shore." Surprised, Barbara quickly recovered and mimicked the movement of the probe as she walked up; correcting course and extending her arm mechanically, drawing laughs from the audience before she robotically saluted and left.

"Although this next recipient has been in the Air Force for some time, he technically is the lowest ranking member to return from the mission through the stargate. This qualifies him for the Rookie of the Year award, which I present to Leutenant Tony Ferretti." The leutenant half stood, started to sit, and decided to accept the award after all.

"Thanks, but I'd rather have a promotion" Ferretti said as he took the award.

"Better than a demotion to corpse" West mumbled from his seat off to the side.

"If I announced this next category I think we all would instantly know who the winner is. This person was retired, and due to issues we won't go into was not expected to come back to work again. The importance of this mission brought him out of his isolation and back to the fold to lead the exploration as he accepted the challenge. For the Most Inspirational award, I present Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neil!" The applause in the room was thunderous as the stern colonel rose and walked stiffly to the front.

"I'd, ah, like to thank everyone who has served under me for keeping me going and for my wife for making me the man I am today." He gave a brief nod and, a little embarrassed, found his seat again.

"I bet you're thinking there seems to be an obvious person we've skipped over until now. This young man, and I have to say that everyone here classifies as 'young' in my book, brought with him an infectious can do spirit that has re-energized our efforts here at The Creek. It's true that his lectures prior to coming to us weren't well received by the current school of thought," she pointed out "but that was their narrow-mindedness and not a true reflection of his insightful ideas. For the Comeback of the Year award I give you someone who was actually dead a short time ago; you don't come back further than that although from what I hear his bride shares the same accomplishment. This one goes to our newly returned power couple, Dr. Daniel and Sha'uri Jackson."

Daniel stood up and took a deep bow before striding up to the stage, while his wife stayed seated. After receiving his trophy, he started to comment how the shape was incorrect until Dr. Langford turned it around and showed him how he was holding it backwards. He reddened slightly, laughed as he shrugged. "I had to come back to make sure you didn't mess up MY stargate" he joked before retreating.

"And lastly, I've given great thought to the choosing the one person who was most crucial in the success of our mission. If it had not been for this person, the whole solution to the deciphering of the stones would not have been possible. It was his reading of a cheap grocery store paranormal newspaper that led to Dr. Jackson making his breakthrough with the constellation coordinate system. Showing that sometimes even a small contribution can be critical, the MVP award goes to our guard Private Dennis Carson!"

Caught ironically off-guard, Dennis jumped up eagerly and ran to the front joyfully reaching for the award. "I never won anything in my life!" he exclaimed as he hoisted the trophy high before returning to his seat, mesmerized by the memento and polishing it as he went.

"I think all of you deserve congratulations, and I think our little endeavor here could really turn into a series of adventures and learning if we play our cards right. Ladies and gentlemen, we have our work cut out for us and with your help I look forward to even greater discoveries. Thank you, and good evening."

After the ceremony General West managed to corner Colonel O'Neil while the crowd mingled, and guided him to one side. "Jack, we still haven't officially notified Lt. Porro's family about his death. Do you want to include anything in the letter I have to write?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes, but let me write it, General. It happened under my command, and he was one of mine."

"Are you sure?" He didn't say anything more, but West knew of the hard time that Jack experienced with the loss of his son and didn't want to push him.

"Yup. I want to do it. I _need_ to do it, Sir."

"Your call" West said as he clapped his hand on Jack's shoulder.

...

Later that evening, Jack sat down and penned a handwritten note:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Porro:_

_My name is Colonel Jonathan O'Neil, and it is with the greatest regret that I must inform you that your son Scott was killed in military action._

_Due to security issues, I am unable to provide you with exact details of his passing but I CAN tell you a few things. Scott died in the line of duty, heroically defending his unit from enemy attack. He was one of my finest lieutenants and liked by all in the unit; although I only worked with him a short time I came to like him immediately and I can do no better credit than to say you did an outstanding job of raising a son who I was proud to fight beside._

_But that in no way can soften the pain that you must feel at his passing. I speak from experience, for I have lost a son in the past too and I know that it creates a hole that can never be filled. The best we can do is remember them in love, honor what portion of their lives they were allowed in this world, cherish the parts we were able to share, and know that they would not want us to fill our remaining days grieving endlessly as I almost did._

_I have never been a man of strong religious beliefs, but I have seen enough in my experiences to know that I cannot rule out another world after this life; if such a place exists, surely those we loved will be waiting there for us. Perhaps my son and yours have already met._

_Please feel free to write back if you wish; I promise to respond._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack O'Neil_

Jack folded the letter and placed it in the addressed envelope and set it aside to give to the general the next day, then turned off the light over the desk leaving the room dark. After a few minutes in contemplation he rose and went to bed.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I finally got around to watching the movie, and I was interrupted and had to take a multi-day break right after they discover the natives on the desert planet. So I got to wondering who was going to survive (because with that many people in this type of movie some are going to die) and how they would be held in regard afterward. Then I thought about those that would survive and how they would feel and this was the result.  
**

**As a side note, I've never watched the TV series so I don't know how well this meshes with that canon.**


End file.
